Life of Hell
by TrueblueAngel
Summary: Her mothers left and shes stuck with her abusive father, just when she thinks life gets a little less complicated she starts lusting over the new guy and her new bosses son. And with this distraction she could lose everything shes ever worked for. Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this story is all about Clary being abused by valentine and she is into art and motorbikes also she can kick ass.**

**Anyway i dont own any of these characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Life of Hell**

I woke up and looked around my room; with its dull looking curtains and how none of it has really changed ever since I moved in it. I had a plain bed with white sheets and colourless walls with no posters, and the only form of entertainment I had was my favourite book-Pride and Prejudice. My father said that's all a twelve year old girl really needs.

"Clary, come here right now!" Screamed my father Valentine.

My father used to be a kind man, until my mother left him. She left him because she didn't want to stay around and see the monster he would turn into, as she was leaving she came to me. She gave me a hug, kissed my head and said in a voice so soft and gentle I forgot about nearly everything- "I love you, so much."

And yet each waking hour since that day I ponder on why she said she loved me. Because if you really loved someone you wouldn't leave them alone with an abusive jerk.

"Clary, now!" He called again, getting angrier by the second.

I bolted out from my room to the small kitchen where my father was sitting. I looked around at the peeling paint from the walls and the table at which my father was at. I stood in the doorway, stopped and waited for my father's instructions that I must fulfil today. They must be done not well, but perfectly unless I wanted to go to school and be asked a hundred questions as to why I have so many bruises and scars.

The reason my father hated me so much was because I looked too like my mother and right now he hated her for leaving, so all his anger was exerted on me.

"Clary, what took you so long to get here? I called you once and then again. I shouldn't need to waist my breath on you more than once. You pathetic child, do you understand?" His voice though not raised held so much venom that I flinched.

"Yes father." I said my voice so small it was barely audible.

"Good, now go out to the back, mow the lawn and come back inside for your next job."

"But father it is too hot for any living thing to be out there, I will burn if I go." As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could swallow them back up.

"Did you just hear what I said?" His voice rose with every word. "I told you to go and cut the grass." Now he was standing and advancing to me, I knew what was going to happen next. "Don't you ever talk back to me, ever!"

Slam! His fist collided with my face and I wish I had just fallen down because now he shoved me to the ground and smashed my head on the door.

"Now go outside and do as you're told!" With that he turned and stormed into his study room.

My face was already swelling and I could feel the trickle of blood going down the back of my neck. I slowly and painfully stood up, went up to my room and found an old shirt that I used as a tourniquet.

I quickly went outside and mowed the lawn to the best of my ability and when I finished I fetched my father to look at the lawn that was now perfectly manicured. He stepped out on the porch, he took one small glance at the lawn turned to me and slapped his hand across my already hurt face.

"You believe you are done. Think again, you are to have no drink of any form until this lawn is complete." Then he stormed off once again leaving me in a bloody pile on the floor.

The day passed by slowly and painfully, with more chores and more beatings. When I could finally go to bed I had a quick shower because I've now learnt that more than one minute under the shower will result in another beating.

I crawled into bed with the strength of a dead body, thankfully sleep came quickly but I knew the peace would not last any longer than a few hours, and these few hours were precious because these few hours are the only things that are still rightfully mine.

* * *

_4 years later..._

I quickly had a shower, threw on clothes and made my breakfast. I grabbed my school bag, which contained my art book, pencils and other books like math, English and all other boring stuff. I quickly tried to sneak out of the house without being detected by my father and was unsuccessful.

"Clary, where do you think you're going?" Valentine asked in his strong, freighting voice.

"I'm going to school f-father." Every time I called him father I wanted to kick myself, there is no way in hell that I'm related to that..._ thing_.

He turned and left and I dashed out that door and met Simon at the front gates of the school.

Simon and his family have been there for me, ever since I could remember. He's always asking how my father has been treating me and if I'm okay. Every time I have a new mark on me he looks at it and kisses it better, he's like the brother I've never had. Also like I said Simon is my best friend, and he's amazingly cute and adored by nearly every girl in the school. With his big yes and messy but cute hair.

"Hey gorgeous." Simon said as he came to kiss my cheek.

"Hey beautiful." I said back and accepted his kiss.

"Nice clothes." He said appraising what he had bought me since I was pretty unable to buy myself clothes and Valentine wouldn't allow me to.

"Thanks Simon," Sincerity filling my voice. "For everything."

"No problem." He said hugging me.

Just then the bell rang and we broke apart, said goodbye and headed off for class. The day dragged on and felt as if it was never going to end, when finally the bell that signalled the end of the school day rang and I bolted to my locker. I dumped everything I didn't need off and ran to the car park to meet Simon.

I saw him leaning on his metallic blue Aprilia RSV and right next to him was my Ducati 848 which was covered in black and gold. I kept my bike with Simon for many reason one of them being Valentine would kill me if he knew I had one, least of all fixed and tuned them as my job.

Yeah, I guess you could say I was a total grease monkey. I could take this whole bike apart, clean it and put it together again.

"So to the garage?" I asked.

"To the garage." Simon said lifting a finger in the air as if he were an explorer of some sort.

We both worked at the same place and pleaded the owner to let us work at the same time. I popped on my helmet secured my bag and got on the bike, Simon and I both left the school together and once the coast was clear had a little race.

I don't really know why I loved being on my bike so much, I guess it was because it made me feel free and just forget all about Valentine and his beatings. Although I really didn't need to worry about him anymore because I've been taking lessons in Karate and learnt a lot of street fighting. Though for some reason I let him hurt me and I think it's because if I don't let him do it then he will get me while I sleep.

We reached the garage, parked our bikes and took our helmets off laughing. We both changed into old jeans and shirts and got to work. Somehow when I'm here with Simon and some other friends I just forget about everything, Valentine and the lot. Life seems simply peaceful.

**I woud love to know what you think and would love at least five reviews giving any suggestions and yeah well i hope you liked it.**

**TruelueAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter two enjoy... Chapter three is going to be quite good. Jace and Clary will meet and just to clear up any confusion Alec, Max, Izzy and their parents moved into the street and are like eight houses awat from Clary, and Jace is next to the Lightwoods and is about nine houses away from Clary.

**Life of Hell**

Clary Pov-

It was six o'clock when I dumped my bike off at Simons. I parked it in his garage and stood, just staring at it, not wanting to say goodbye.

"You do know that you are going to see your bike again?" Simon said as he approached me from behind.

"Yeah I do, but I just don't want to go home." I said turning to face him.

He opened his arms inviting me in and there was no way I could refuse. I snuggled into him and took a deep breath, inhaling him and all his glory.

"Well," I said breaking away "unless I want to get home at nine o'clock, I better go."

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?" Simon asked for the tenth time.

"Si, it's only a ten minute walk. I'll be fine." I said over my shoulder as I turned to walk.

"See ya Clary. Love you." He called back as I turned around and blew him a kiss over my shoulder.

The weather was the same as every other day- warm and muggy, and every time the wind blew I wished that it would stay because it was just so calming.

I finally reached the house of which I had to live in. Of every house in the street it was the odd one out; it was small and only had one layer of brick, it was surrounded by looming double brick houses worth thousands of dollars.

I was climbing the three small steps at the front of the house when I was shoved down and hit the floor with a thud, I should have seen this coming.

**Isabelle-Pov**

We had just moved into our new house- and so did our close friends, the Herondale's. Alec, Max and I decided to take a walk down the street, as we walked we noticed how each house was perfect and absolutely beautiful. Some had rose gardens and fountains and others had daisy bushes and a small gazebo. Over all, the place was amazing. As we continued our walk, and neared the end of the street we heard someone shouting.

"You stupid girl, how could you possibly think I would let you get away with being this late home I told you to be home by six-thirty. Have you seen the time?" This man had such a strong voice and it scared me to death. We quietly sneaked into a position where we could each see what was going on, but at the same time we were completly unseen.

On the floor sat a girl with flaming hair who was grudgingly getting up and looming over her seemed to be her father, dressed in a suit and looking as if he belonged at a meeting.

The girl was standing up and holding back the pain, I looked at her closely and considering all the scars it seems as if this happens to her quite often.

"Yes, I have seen the time and it's only six thirty-five. But when I started my way up those stairs it was only six thirty, so if you want someone to blame, then blame yourself." The girl said back to her father who was now going red with anger and I knew something bad was about to happen to this poor girl.

Her father's fist flew out, going to smash the girls face when she block and dodged the blow. Her father looked enraged and he grabbed her wrist flicked it back and punched her pretty face. The girl fell to the floor and her father looked down on her.

"You pathetic waste of space." He said spitting in her direction. He trudged off inside and the girl slowly helped her way up while spitting the blood out of her mouth.

Alec was the first to move; he got out of his hiding space and moved over to the girl who was coughing up bits of blood.

"Hey are you okay?" Alec asked as the girl spun to look at him.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She stood up, cradled her wrist and went to walk inside.

"Wait." Alec called.

She turned and looked at him seeming embarrassed at what we had just witnessed. Just then Max jumped up from his spot and ran to the girl standing there.

"Excuse me, but how come you didn't move out of the way when that man grabbed your wrist? I saw that you were going to, but then you stopped." Max said as if this was the most important question ever.

"Max." I hissed as I stood near Alec now.

"It's okay." The girl said looking at me and back to Max.

"Well," She began. "If I moved out of the way he would have just waited till later to hurt me and it's better to just get it over with."

"Oh. Why don't you leave?" Asked Max again.

"Well I don't have enough money and I'm too young." She replied.

"Well that's not good. I'm Max and we moved in this street today and so did our friends."

"Oh that's cool."

"Clary!" Boomed her father's voice. I looked at the front door and back at the girl who was rolling her eyes.

"I better go." She said and started to walk away. She stopped as if she thought of something craned her head around and said.

"By the way, I'm Clary. See ya Max." Clary nodded at myself and Alec and winked at Max. She slowly trudged up the stairs and vanished into her house.

**Clary Pov-**

Like every other morning I woke up, had breakfast and a shower, arranged my school bag and left the house earlier than necessary. I slowly made my way up the street and bumped into Max- who was taking out the trash in very expensive pyjamas while I was just wearing three-quarter jeans and a red tank with white and red convers.

"Hi Clary." He said in his cute voice that made me smile.

"Hey Max, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good. Are you going to school already?" He asked, always curious.

"Naw, I just like getting out of the house."

"Oh okay. What school do you go to?" He asked.

"St Xavier's Central High. Why?" I asked curiosity filling my voice.

"Because that's where Izzy and Alec- my brother and sister are going. Today is their first day."

"Oh really that's cool. Well are they up yet?"

"No, but you can go to school and I will tell them to meet you. If that's okay?"

"Yeah of course. Alright well I'll see you later Max." I said and turned to walk away. Instantly I knew today was going to be a good day. Or better than usual.

I arrived at school; early as usual and with no one to talk to I sat down at my favourite picnic table, fetched my sketchpad and pencil out of my bad and began to draw. I was drawing my house, it looked just like it did in real life but I decided to add flowers and colour, I tried to imagine how my life would be if my mother stayed and my father left.

Someone slid in next to me and looked at my drawing; I tilted my head to see Simon. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He asked.

"My house; but prettier. This is how it would look if my mother stayed and my father left; at least this is what I hope it would look like." I said looking at my drawing and then at Simon.

"Clary?" Someone called. I turned and looked behind me to find Isabelle and Alec standing there, looking like... well, supermodels.

Isabelle was wearing a very short, clingy, long sleeve dress that was a soft purple, she wore with it a white cardigan that was as long as the dress. She wore boots that came just under the knee and were jet black. Alec was wearing a light blue shirt that made his eyes gleam with it he wore black jeans and white and red Nike shoes.

I had to physically shut Simons jaw before I turned back to look at Isabelle and Alec. When I was sure Simon wasn't drooling I stood up and introduced everyone.

"Simon this is Isabelle and Alec, they moved to my street yesterday. Isabelle, Alec this is Simon- my best friend ever." I moved back to Simon who was also standing and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Max told us he saw you in the morning, he said that you told him you go to this school and when I heard I was ecstatic because I thought I wasn't going to know anyone, oh and call me Izzy." She gushed.

"Yeah well it's cool to have a new addition to the group. At lunch I'll introduce you to everyone, they'll love to meet you." I said just as the bell rang. Simon and I both offered to take Alec and Izzy to the office to get their timetable, and they were in our classes either separately or together. So no matter what class they have they're with either Simon or I.

The day passed pleasantly and at lunch we introduced Izzy and Alec to or group which consisted of Maia, Aline, Raphael and Magnus. Magnus and Alec seemed to get along really well for some reason. The final bell rang like every other day and I bolted out to meet Simon and my gorgeous bike and saw him and both Alec and Izzy. I descended the front steps and walked over to my bike.

Simon and I had to go to work today and since it was Friday today was going to be busy. The store we worked for was the best and one of the biggest motorbike shops in the area.

"You ready Si?" I asked as I started to put on my helmet.

"Yeah let's go." He replied. We got ready to take off when Alec stopped me short.

"Wait." He said.

"You work at the garage too?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back, my voice muffled by the helmet.

"I just didn't think that you're the kind of girl who would work there or even care about bikes. Guess I was wrong." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Ohhh. Well I better go because I think we're getting a new boss and I can't be late, can I? See you later guys." I revved the engine and took off for work and my only peace in the world.

**Well i hope you all liked it and i just wanted to say that after this chapter things will really start to pick up.**

**Please review even if you didnt like it your suggestions will still be considered.**

**Thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter three. Enjoy...**

**Life of Hell**

Simon and I arrived at work to see about twelve bikes already there that need a tune up or just a monthly clean. Some of our other mates were already here working on the bikes. When we entered the garage Simon and I went over to say hello to them.

Blake had gorgeous brown hair and gleaming green eyes. Lucas had perfect sand coloured hair and a charming personality, then finally Jesse was the owner of beautiful jet black hair that reached the bottom of his ears and his crystal grey eyes, they were all beautiful in their own way.

We stepped into the garage and were hit by the smell of grease, motorbikes and the smell of teenage boys with a hint of strawberry.

The garage was an organised mess. The bathroom and change room were upstairs along with a kitchen full of food and drink. The walls were covered in pictures of Lucas, Jesse, Blake, Simon and myself, we were pulling dumb faces or pulling dumb poses. The other wall was covered with some of my artwork.

I slung my bag over my back and went to greet three of my closest friends, except I only saw one of them.

"Hey Clare-bear." Lucas said to me as I went to kiss him hello.

"Hey," I replied. "Where are the others?"

Just then I felt two sets of hands grab my back and shout in my ear. I screamed, jumped and then threw a punch which sounded like it hurt, a lot. I turned around to see Blake cradling his jaw and Jesse rolling on the floor ready to pee himself from laughing too much.

My hands covered my mouth for two seconds and then I rushed over to Blake.  
"Oh my gosh Blake, are you okay?" I asked as I dashed over to him and knelt next to him with worry and guilt clearly written over my face.

"Yeah- I mean no, no it kills. Ugh, I think you're going to need to kiss it better." He was saying with fake hurt in his voice.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Saying that, I leant over his very lean form that was on the floor and kissed his "wound" better.

"Ugh Clary, my cheek it kills. I think I need you to kiss it better for me too." Jesse said as he threw himself on the floor and cupped his cheek as if it were badly injured.

"I'm sure it is. Well I need to go get changed so maybe Lucas or Simon can kiss it better for you." I said as I started to walk away, I turned to catch one last look at my friends and saw Jesse jump up as if he were magically healed and say.

"Would you look at that my cheeks all better now." His voice was displayed as if he really was amazed that he healed. I looked at them stifled a little giggle and went to change into the clothes that I wear to work in.

I stepped out to find each of the guys working over a different motorbike. I dumped my bag in my locker and walked up to Simon at ask what I needed to do.

"Hey Si, what do I need to do?" I asked nonchalantly.

Everyone looked my way and everything went so silent that I could probably hear a pin drop.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor and Blake did "the whistle"- you know the one you do when you think someone is really hot. I blushed and took proper notice of what I was wearing. I was wearing my white convers with a very clingy white tank top and black denim short-shorts, and when I say short I mean that they just came over my ass.

But hey it's not like everyone else wears hardly any clothing, right now Simon and Jesse didn't even have on their shirts and they were all just wearing three-quarter jeans.

I saw Lucas and Blake look down at my ass and I quickly put my hands over it as if I was covering my butt up.

"Hey!" I called and turned so they couldn't see there. I've always worn shorts it's just all my other ones are in the wash and these were the only ones left.

"Um-you, uh." Simon finally composed himself and so did the others.

"See that Honda 4cc?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well it needs a tune up and," He handed me a paper and pointed to a design of a snake curling around a sword. "They want this design on the side, and since you're the artist we thought you would best fit this task."

"Okay cool." I took the paper and looked at the design and walked over to the bike.

"Hey Lucas." I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He said nervously making me giggle.

"Where's the radio?"

"On that bench." He said pointing to the bench at the far end of the garage.

I skipped over to it, feeling the guys eyes on me the whole way. So on my way back I decided to walk. I reached my work bench and plugged the radio into the nearest power point. I tuned the radio to my favourite station, turned up the volume and started to work on the bike.

First I started with the design and to do it had had to sit on the bike as if I were going to ride it and then lean forward so I could work on it properly. My ass was half in the air and was riding up my ass but i thought everyone was to preoccupied with their own work. I first painted the design on in black and then used the special equipment that enabled me to half spray paint, half paint the picture in.

One thing I noticed was that while I spent forty-five minutes on that snake design the only sound that rang through the garage was the music coming out of the speakers and the muffled voices of the guys which was very wierd.

I craned my head around to see Blake, Lucas, Jesse and Simon sitting on either the floor or a chair staring straight in my direction. I straightened up, stepped off the bike and gave them all, the most menacing look I could conjure up. They all shot up from their position and scrambled back to their work benches.

I smirked and went back to my work. I just noticed that I had grease smeared on my cheek, my legs and my clothes just as the radio started playing Mohombi's Bumpy Ride. I looked at Simon who looked back at me. I turned the radio up all the way and we went to the middle of the garage and started dancing together as if we were in a club. I was swaying my hips from side to side and Simon placed his hands on my curves, I lifted my hands in the air just as Blake, Lucas and Jesse came out to dance with us too.

We were all dancing in the middle with each other while singing and acting like total retards, we were mucking around and were stopped short by someone clearing their throat.

Jace Pov-

My father and I entered the shop that he was now the boss of- well I wouldn't say shop I would say it was more of a garage.

We walked through the front door to find four guys who were about my age dancing to a song on the radio- which to me looked really gay, but then I saw a flash of red coming from the middle and took a better look to find an angel dancing with them. Her hips were moving in perfect synchronization with the music that I was jealous of that guy with his hands on her hips.

_Wait I'm Jace Herondale, I don't get jealous. I make people jealous. _

"Well, well," My father began. "It looks to me that you all want to lose your jobs. Who started this?" My father's voice boomed through-out the garage loud and clear. There was some shuffling from the behind the four guy who were standing in a line looking as if they were hiding something.

"I did." A small yet confident voice said and that flash of red I had seen, well it wasn't nothing because man it was definitely something.

A small petite girl with flaming red hair stepped around the four boys. She wore a white singlet that hugged her perfectly and with it she had short- no mini black denim shorts. Her hair was flowing everywhere and to top it off she had grease coating her arms and legs.

"Umm, I'm really sorry if anyone gets punished it's me." She said in a voice so sweet that there is no way my dad could punish her in anyway.

"Very well I will need to have a talk with you later. First of all I think it suitable that I introduce myself- I'm Stephen Herondale and this is my son Jace Herondale." My father finished and I looked straight at that angel girl, who incidentally was looking at me too, she blushed and looked away and god was it hot.

_Jace, get your head out of the gutter._

I think I'm going to like coming to my father's work, I think I'm going to come more often now that I have my little red angel. She was just perfect from her legs and ass that were moulded perfectly to fit I those shorts to her hair; every little part of her was impeccable.

**Clary Pov-**

God, I would be lying to myself if I didn't even bother commending on Jace's looks, they were flawless and, well golden looking.

"Clary right?" Asked my new boss in his official tone as he approached me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and followed him out the door, he stopped a few steps from the front door and looked at me with a business like expression.

"I will let you off the hook this one time but I don't want to see you goofing off again. Got it?" He asked in a kinder tone.

"Got it." I replied in a tone matching his.

"Good, you may go back now."

"Thanks." I said and walked back into the garage.

I saw Jace lounging in the corner where the table, food and drinks were all set up and as I entered I quickly went up to Simon and asked for the time.

"Um, it's six o'clock." He answered.

"What? Already? Crap I'm dead." I started panicking. Simon didn't seem to understand why I was going to be dead until I spelled it out for him.

"My-Dad-is–going-to-kill-me." I drawled each word out slowly and carefully already imagining the pain.

"Oh crap!" Simon yelled. "We gotta get you back now."

"How my dad would kill me and then eat me if he saw me on a bike." I replied noticing this whole time that Jace was listening along with Lucas, Blake and Jesse.

"Well then ride with me." Simon said.

"Si, my dad will kill me, then eat me and then throw me back up again if I did that. Look this is what we'll do. I'll just ride my bike home and you and Blake will trail behind me, I'll park two blocks away from my house and then I'll sprint home. Good?" I gushed.

"Clary take care. And you can defend yourself, so why don't you?" Lucas asked.

"Because then he'll just wait until later to rip my throat out, better to get it over with." I said.

"Come on, Let's go." Blake said. I kissed Lucas and Jesse goodbye and left the garage hoping that the lord will save me for at least one day, that's all I'm asking for one day and one chance to fix my life up again.

_Well thanks for reading and im really sorry if some of this stuff dosent make sense cause i was half asleep._

_Thanks_

_-TrueblueAngel..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this took a whie to come but you know school and all so yeah. Well i hope you enjoy and yeah...**

**Life Of Hell**

I arrived home at precisely six forty-five and was not met with a hello hug and kiss-hell no. I was met with a hello jab and kick. After my father got his point through he stormed off inside and left me lying on the floor spiting blood out of my mouth.

I slowly got up and grudgingly walked inside to do whatever my father assigned me. I had finished everything he had told me to do at one-thirty in the morning. I forgot about a shower and plopped into bed and let sleep wash over me like a tide wave.

Sleep was peaceful, though on some nights terrifying as hell and this was one of those nights. In my dream my mother and I were at home and there was not a trace of Valentine. She was showing me different painting techniques and creating a very detailed picture of our house, and it wasn't in any way how it really looked. This house was a simple single story house but was as beautiful as any mansion in the world. It was a soft cream colour and the front lawn was impeccable. There were rose bushes all around the house with colours ranging from a sky blue to a beautiful yellow. There was a small, white picket fence that ran around the house; it was the house of my dreams. My mother turned to me, looked me in the eye and mouthed 'I love you so much.'

"I love you too." I said just as Valentine barged through the door and pushed me mother sending her flying to the floor. I let out a high pitched screamed and went to help her, but I was pushed to the ground and Valentine left, draging my mother away with him. No matter how fast I ran after them the road just stretched further and engulfed both Valentine and my mother.

I woke up screaming and only had two seconds to compose myself because I was accompanied by another nightmare. Valentine slammed the door open and came over to my bed like a steam train. I looked up at him and was greeted by a slap to the face.

"If you really want something to scream about, why don't you scream about this?" Valentine asked and I was punched in the gut, gasping for air. He stormed out muttering on about how I was a child delivered from the devil. I got out of bed and walked over to my mirror all the while cupping my cheek which was now bright red. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and had my bangs down. I put on some dark denim jeans and a hot pink tank top; with it I just slipped on my white convers and headed out side with sketch-pad and pencil in hand.

I softly closed the front door and sat at the bottom on the steps. I was so intrigued with my dream and the expression that my mother wore on her face when she was painting that I decided to capture the image in my book.

I wanted this picture to be the best yet and put so much detail in it. My mother was half facing me and half facing the canvas; her hand was outstretched and lifted up towards the canvas with little drops of blue paint dripping from the brush. Her face was calm and sincere, every little hair and every little feature was nothing but perfect.

Just as I finished drawing my peace ended.

I was yanked up by my hair and held there like that, I felt someone's breath on my ear and then they whispered in the most menacing voice I have ever come across.

"I have been calling you for the past ten seconds. Why did you not answer me?" I really didn't know what was worse, his commanding yells or his devilish whisper.

"I didn't answer you," I said with some attitude in my voice which then made him yank harder. "because I didn't hear you. If you wanted my attention you would best catch it if you called me for a longer amount of time. Wouldn't you?"

Having never been spoken to this way before Valentine was taken aback and for once in his life was shocked. However this didn't last very long. I was thrown forward and hit the floor face first. Just as I stood up I was punched in the gut for the second time today and left gasping for air once again. Valentine stormed off into the house and slammed the door, almost shaking it off its hinges.

I was on the floor trying desperately to get some air in my lungs when I felt a pair of hands on me. These hands we not male but they were very supermodel like and seemed quite caring. When I was standing I turned to face the person who had helped put me on my feet. I was met face to face with none other than Isabelle Lightwood.

"Hey are you okay? That looked pretty bad." She said sympathy filling her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I said looking at her. Her expression was kind and heartfelt, never had anyone ever helped me- except for Simon, Jesse, Lucas and Blake but they were my closest friends and you would kind of expect them to do that.

"You, little missy," Izzy said pointing at me with a sly smile "Need new clothes. So if your um… _father _doesn't mind, I'll be taking you shopping today, then later to dinner with my family and then you are going to come and sleep over at my house."

"Isabelle if you think there is any possible chance of my father letting me go and be out of the house all day I would love to know what it is because I'm not sure how short your attention span is but, about one minute ago I was bashed for not answering his calls… his calls that went on for ten seconds." I said to her while cleaning some dirt off my leg.

"Look, all we have to do is go in and ask him, it can't hurt." I just looked at her with a dumbfound expression as if the world just blew up in my face.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the steps that lead to the front door.

Once we were inside we found my father in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and today's newspaper.

"Valentine." I said in a confident yet calm voice. He looked up at Isabelle and I, took no note of anything and looked back at his newspaper. "I would like to know if I could spend the night at my friend Isabelle's house. I'd be back by dawn tomorrow if you let me."

He lifted his mug, took a long draw of coffee and slowly raised his head towards us.

"You may go… if, tomorrow when you arrive home you do everything I tell you without question."

"Yes Valentine." I don't understand why he said _'without question' _I never question anything nor do I bother putting an end to his horrible behaviour towards me because that would just back-fire... alot.

As Isabelle and I turned to go, without lifting his head Valentine called.

"Oh and Clary, don't expect your oncoming chores to be as easy as these."

_Here we go…_ I thought to myself, _this is going to be fun. Isn't it._

"Wait." I said turning to Izzy. "I need to get my pyjamas and stuff."

"Oh don't worry we can buy you everything you need." She said as if it were nothing and then laced her arm through mine.

As we walked down the front stairs I grabbed my shoulder bag and stuffed my sketch book and pencil that we lying on the floor in there.

"Okay," Isabelle said as we got into her car. "First we'll buy you some new clothes and then pyjamas and all that stuff when were done. Then I thought we could go and get something to eat, but something small like sandwiches. You good with that?" She said as her eyes scraped over my pink tank that was half faded and my dark jeans with multiple rips through them.

After about a thirty minute drive, Izzy turned into the carpark of what had to be the biggest if not the most expensive shop of all time. It had about seven hairdressers, ten boutiques and over two hundred shoes and clothes stores.

"Clary, welcome to heaven." Isabelle said the voice of an angel.

We went to most if not all shops in the mall. They ranged from surf to skate to formal to girly to whatever you could possibly think of, though I must say the girly and skate-surf shops were my favourite and the one of the last shop we went into had it all.

"Hey Clary here are some cool dresses, oh I love these pants and that shirt would look so hot on you." Izzy said while grabbing each of them and throwing it on her arm to carry.

"Clary don't be shy just grab whatever you like and try it on." Izzy ushered me and I really got into it. I tried on about twenty different pairs of clothes and bought about half of them. We left with some dresses, shorts, shirts and shoes.

"Okay, now for one of the most important items that we could shop for. Bras, underwear and PJ's." She said ticking each one off with her fingers.

We entered a very lacy shop and both agreed that we would each separately get me five pairs of bras and undies and three pairs of pyjamas.

Everything I got was quite simple and very like me. The pyjamas were short-shorts, two without a pattern and then one with blue and silver hearts on them. They all came with a pair of matching singlets that were extremely clingy.

Then for bras I found five cute pairs with matching undies- they were not in any way grannie undies, they were kind of cheekies and all different colours.

We went to pay however I didn't even catch a glimpse at what Izzy had chosen because she hid them straight away. After we finished shopping we grabbed some sandwiches and headed back to Izzy's house where she said she was going to use me as a life size barbie doll and I shuddered at the thought.

We stepped out of her car each carrying about fourteen or so bags.

"You wait, every boy in a fifty kilometre radius will bow at your feet when I'm done with you." Izzy said with an evil tint to her voice, and for once in my life I wasn't sure who to be more scared of, Valentine and his beatings or Isabelle and her amazing shopping skills.

**Well thanks for reading guys and i'm sorry if the characters are a little if not alot OOC but its just how the story is. **

**Thanks for all your cool feed back...**

**TrueblueAngel.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone **sorry** it took so long for me to post this chapter, I really hope you haven't given up on this story and that you haven't forgotten about it.

Enjoy…

***Im really sorry about any mistakes but i didnt want to delay this any longer and my mum was about to bit my butt if i didnt get off the computer.***

* * *

**Life Of Hell**

Isabelle's hands running through my hair was so soothing that I felt as if I would fall asleep, it was a miracle that I didn't. After trying numerous hairstyles she decided to just simply leave it down. My eyes slowly opened when Isabelle drew her hands from my hair; from my position on her soft purple king size bed I watched her as she reached for what I assumed was her makeup kit.

While I was waiting for her to get back I took a good look around the room. The walls were covered in baby green and she had light timber floors. Her walls were half hidden in posters of guys like Alex Pettyfer and Channing Tatum but hey who was complaining?

She came back to expertly apply my makeup.

"Hey Izzy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you not put too much make up I still want to look a bit the same."

"Oh you will." She said evilly and started with my lips, then my cheeks and then my eyes. Her hands glided over my face and I finally gave in and put all my faith in her, trusting that she would do a great job.

"Okay you're all done." She said looking at me proudly.

I got up and went over to her mirror that hung on the wall and was shocked to see what was staring back at me.

It was me but I looked so, so… beautiful.

My eyes were a smoky red and covered in mascara and eyeliner. My lips were a bright red as well with a layer of gloss coating them. My cheeks were a soft red-pink as if I were blushing.

Over all I don't think the most experienced makeup artist could have done a better job. Also the colours Isabelle used gave me a small idea of what my mystery dress would look like.

"Awww. You look great." Isabelle said as she came over to hug me.

"Yes, but it was all thanks to you." I said embracing her.

"Okay here you take this and go get changed in my wardrobe while I do my hair and makeup." I grabbed what I suspected was my dress and shoes, just as I went to do as Isabelle said I heard her squeal.

"She's going to look gorgeous."

I put the dress on and it came to about mid-thigh, it was a rich purple and sleeveless. I can't say much more because as soon as I stepped out of the wardrobe Izzy had taken in such a deep breath it was amazing she didn't pass out.

Jace-

Alec, Max, the parents and myself all left together in two cars however Izzy had said she and one of her friends from school would come together in another car.

Considering all of Izzy's other friends she was probably some sluty low-life that just wanted money, but hey they were the easiest to get to, especially with a face and body like mine.

We waited ten minutes until they finally arrived at the restaurant, Izzy looked like her usual self in a very clingy long dress with spaghetti straps, high soft pink pumps and accessories that cost more than any one person could count to.

Her friend however was someone I did know and not in any way did I expect her to be connected to Izzy.

Her flaming red hair was out and her perfect petite body was covered in an impeccable strapless and very short purple dress. Her dress had the tiniest amount of black lace running just under her breasts- exactly the way I liked it. Her shoes were jet black and the heel was so thin and high it's a wonder she didn't sprain her ankle. Around her ankle was a thin black strap that connected to the shoe and dangling from it was a small silver charm in the shape of a heart.

They walked over to our table, said hello and sat down.

"Sorry were late everyone but I couldn't find my shoes." Said Izzy.

"Don't you have ten other pair that are exactly the same?" Asked Alec.

Izzy just stared at him in annoyance. The whole time Clary was smiling and talking with Max and even though I regarded him as my younger brother I couldn't help but envy him for holding all of Clary's attention.

Clary then looked up and glanced around the table.

"Thank you so much for having me here tonight, this place is amazing." She was right this place is amazing; we have come here at least five times since we moved in and it was the hardest place to make a reservation. We sat outside and looked out over the city of Brooklyn; it was beautiful, even more so with Clary here now.

_Ugh… I hardly knew this girl and I'm already a puddle of lovey, dovey mush. _

_No girl has ever made me a puddle of gooey mushiness._

Clary-

Two seats opposite me on the opposite side of the table sat Jace and only one seat away from me was my boss who was also Jace's dad.

Everyone here was in their own way beautiful. They all looked so nice and they were, Alec and Max were charming as usual and Jace well what can I say, what about he really cleaned up well. He wore black jeans and a light blue shirt which really made him stand out with his golden like eyes and hair.

"Clary if you don't mind me asking, may you tell me why you have such an interest in motorbikes?" Asked Mr Herondale half way through our meal.

"Umm, well. Uh-" A quick flash of anxiety crossed my face and I don't think anyone saw it- at least I hope.

"My father loved them and he taught me all the basics about them and most of what I know. I guess you could say he was a grease monkey like me." I said.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking; what made you want to get into the motorbike business? I'm not meaning to be rude or anything but you don't really look like the grease monkey kind." I said half blushing with all attention directed to me.

"Are you for real? My fathers in our garage most of the day, the only time my mother and I see him is when he comes inside for food or to go to the toilet and half the time he's covered in grease." Said Jace, everyone stifled a giggle and this somehow lead on to embarrassing moments and funny stories about each other. This was my best night in a very long time, whatever the cost it really didn't bother me much at all.

We were nearly the last group to leave the restaurant and Max decided he wanted to come in the car with Izzy and me; this didn't make her to happy but I didn't mind. The music was blaring because mine and Izzy's favourite song came on, it was even cuter when Max was in the back singing his heart out. He finally realised we knew he was singing and blushed for two seconds and continued to sing.

We reached Izzy's house at about ten at night and when Max heard I was sleeping over he decided he wanted to have a sleep over with us but when Izzy put her foot down and said he should just go to and have a sleep over at with Jace and Alec at Jace's house he grabbed his things and happily headed over to Jace's- which was one house to their left.

Izzy closed her door and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god." She exhaled.

"What you don't like Max?" I asked.

"No of course not, it's just if he were here then we couldn't really talk about something and we would need to steer clear of a lot of fun conversations, also you couldn't wear this to bed." She said holding up a very small pair of pyjamas; they were clingy pink shorts with black lace running around the waist- they were practically underwear. With it came a match bra that was also a soft pink and covered in black lace and three black buttons going up the very middle of it.

"No way in hell." I said. "You already got me in these shoes and this dress. What more do you want?"

"Fine lets compromise. You can wear one piece of the pyjamas you bought today but you have to wear either one of these pieces that I want. Okay?" She asked with a smile playing at her lips.

"Fine… I'll wear the, um?... The top." I said grudgingly.

"Okay, but I have to approve of the bottom."

"That's not fair. You said I could choose what _I_ wanted." I wined.

"Oh well. What can you do?" She said cheekily.

"Fine." I agreed and moved over to the countless bags of clothes we have lying around. I finally found the bag I wanted and dug through it until I found a pair of plain black boy shorts.

"Hmm?" Isabelle wondered as she took a better look at the shorts. "Okay they'll have to do. Go change and I put on my Pj's. Then we'll watch movies and talk." She ushered me back into her wardrobe for the second time today. I slipped on the very revealing pyjamas and took a good look in the mirror, amazingly I actually looked really good in them but no doubt Izzy will wear something also very revealing and without even trying look stunning. Oh well.

I emerged from the wardrobe and was met with a very i-told-you-so look on Isabelle's face.

"Am I good or what?" She asked.

"What." I responded.

"You're just angry I was right now enough of this I set my biggest comfiest pillows and blankets on the floor and I brought popcorn and other junk food for us to stuff our faces with." I looked over at the front of Izzy's room and it was like our own private cinemas. The floor was covered in colourful pillows, blankets, food and movies and dead ahead of our spots on the comfy floor was Isabelle' s massive TV.

We decided to watch She's the Man for more than one reason. The first being I was a pretty big soccer fan, second it's a cute movie and third it was full of hot guys.

Half way through the movie I accidently elbowed Izzy in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Izzy asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"Oh my gosh, Izzy I didn't mean that it was an accident. I swear." I said trying quickly to apologise.

"You wait." She said while grabbing the first pillow in sight and thumping me in the head with it.

I quickly went to defend myself and grabbed another pillow and it collided with her torso. On the fight went with giggling, laughing and a lot of snarky remarks. We could have gone on all day if we weren't interrupted by someone calling out from not very far away.

Izzy and I both looked to our left to see Jace, Alec and even Max looking at us through the window. Apparently Izzy hadn't closed the blinds and Jace's room was right next to hers.

"Having fun there?" Jace asked with a smirk on his face.

"We were actually until you interrupted." I yelled back to him.

"Maybe we should all throw on bras and a wig so we can come and join you." He said still with a stupid grin playing at his lips.

"Sure we just bought a whole bunch today." I said and just as I did Jace replied.

"Okay we'll all be there in a minute." I didn't literally think they would come but they all disappeared from Jace's window and reappeared at Isabelle's door.

"This is going to be fun." Max said as he ran in and plopped on Izzy's bed.

"Oh yes it is." Jace said slyly.

**Well i hope you liked it and just for general info...**

**Clarys house is all the way at the end of the street and very isolated. Also Izzys house is about nine houses to Clarys left making Jace ten houses to her left.**

**Thaks for reading...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well because you guys are all so cool and because I feel really bad for not updating for a really long time, I decided to put another chapter…**

**So once again enjoy and I'm so lucky to have great guys like you all who still are reading my story =P**

**Life Of Hell**

Clary-

As soon as I could comprehend what had happened I grabbed the pillow that I was holding and used it to cover myself.

"A bit late for that don't you think?" Jace said regarding how I tried to cover myself up.

"Jace, Max, Alec!" Isabelle screamed. "Get out. Now!"

"But we were invited over." Jace said in his cool manner.

"I didn't mean it literally." I said back to him though not as calmly.

"Well we're here now. So what are we doing.?" Alec asked just as jace had, Alec had a smirk and everything- he was probably happy he was annoying Izzy.

"Alec! _We_ are not doing anything. Clary and I however, are going to watch some movies." Isabelle said now obviously irritated.

"Movies!" Max shot up from the bed. "I love movies. Are we going to watch transformers?"

"No. Now leave." Each second Isabelle seemed to grow even more annoyed.

"You know what Izzy? I think we should let them stay; but they have to watch a movie we want." I said nonchalantly and just as I did I was given all different looks.

Izzy a look of surprise, Alec a look of worry, Max looked excited and the look that frightened me most was Jace's. He actually looked happy.

A few seconds after those words crossed my lips Jace and Max jumped over to our little blanket and pillow arrangement, while Alec was a bit more hesitant but went anyway.

Izzy grabbed my arm and lead me into her massive wardrobe.

"What did you have one too many drinks tonight?" She half whispered, half shouted.

"No, I thought that maybe if we put on a really girly movie they would leave right away." I sid quickly trying to redeem myself.

"Ohhh. Cleaver." She said dragging out the oh. "Okay, let's go."

We came back out of the wardrobe and I thought of the perfect movie, a movie that no guy in the world would ever watch.

I went over to Izzy's huge pile of DVD's and grabbed out Aquamarine, I turned and showed Jace and the other boys.

"You know I don't mind that movie. I love the fact that girls prance around in a mermaid outfit thought the whole thing." Jace said.

My smile dropped and I grabbed another movie. Twilight.

"Actually, Alice and Rosalie are quite hot in that." Alec said matter-of-factly, I groaned and put that back too.

I went through another eight movies and was given the same answer from either Jace or Alec- the girls in the movie were quite hot so they didn't mind. Then I found a movie they had to turn down; Pride and Prejudice. Don't get me wrong I quite liked the movie but no way in hell would they.

Max had left long ago because he was tired, so it was only Jace and Alec left.

"Uh you know what I think I better go check up on Max." Said Alec.

"Yeah, um, me too." I didn't like this. I mean I liked that they were leaving but they looked as if they were up to no good.

They were out the door and Izzy and I returned to our girly stuff. Our night went on like any other girls night would; we watch a movie- thought not Pride and Prejudice- we tried on some clothes- well I tried on some clothes, Isabelle just told me what to wear so I felt like a life size barbie. There was lots of laughing but then Izzy got down to the serious stuff.

"Hey have you ever had a boyfriend?" Izzy asked.

"Me? No, I mean…I, I don't…What I'm trying to say is, I'm not pretty like you." I replied and was given a dumbfound expression from Izzy.

"You're bluffing right?" Once she knew I wasn't she looked even more surprised and shocked.

"Clary, you're so pretty that it should be illegal. Didn't you see all those guys looking at you in the restaurant?"

"Izzy, the only reason they would have been looking at me is so then they could ask 'Oh hey who's your hot friend?'"

"Clary even Jace was looking at you and even now every time you bent over… Well o think you get it."

"Izzy he's just a pig. I saw him tonight, every time he went to the bathroom so did ten other girls and when he came back he had that dumb smirk on concluding that he had a little bit of fun with a few of those girls. He's the biggest player I've ever seen."

"But Clary-" Isabelle tried to say until I cut her off.

"Look, why don't we just go to bed? We can talk about anything else while were in there, but we won't cross this topic again. Deal?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Deal." We both went back into bed and I realised that the whole time Jace, Alec and Max were here I didn't even throw a shirt on.

It was a warm night so we left some of the windows open and slept with only a thin sheet and our tiny pyjamas.

_Damn… Good one Clary just prance around in a very lacy bra and a pair of boy shorts. Real Cleaver._

"Ohh Clary." Isabelle sung in a very mischievous though very cute voice.

"Yeah?" I asked half asleep, I looked at the clock and found out it was only one in the morning.

"Come on, get up we're going to pull some pranks on the guys. Turns out that they were too lazy to go back to Jace's so they just went to Alec's room- which is only four doors down the hall." At that I jolted awake.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." I whispered excitedly.

We quickly but quietly slipped out of Isabelle's room while grabbing a whole bunch of makeup and textas. We slowly opened Alec's door and were met with the sight of two sleeping teen boys.

Alec was lying on his side in blue boxers and only half a sheet covering him, I don't understand how they weren't cold because the air-conditioner was on full blast- in Isabelle's room it was only half up and we were pretty cold.

Then I glanced at the floor to find Jace lying on a make-shift bed and like Alec, he had half a sheet and was shirtless and was in plain black boxers. Jace laid flat on his back with his hands behind his head, even though I didn't want to say it I had to. He looked so peaceful and well… angelic.

Only seconds passed until we went to work. I went for Jace and dug for the bright red lipstick I wore tonight at dinner and when it was in my hands all hell broke loose. Jace's face was covered in makeup and I didn't bother making it look like I did a good job, he had lipstick smudged all over and around his lips. His cheeks were a very bright pink and his eyes were covered in so much makeup he looked like a panda.

We then switched victims so I had Alec and Izzy had Jace. I put the same lipstick that Jace had on my _own_ lips and then kissed all of Alec's face- making it look like Jace did it. We switched again and I found Jace the same as I left him, except his hair was covered in pink glitter.

We then both went for the textas and had two clear and very muscly canvases in front of us.

I drew flowers and other girly things on the left half of Jace in black texta, however his right was covered in pink texta and things like 'saggy old lady boobs' and an arrow pointing to his perfect pecs. I also drew a target on his abs, a _drawn_ kiss mark there too and other dorky stuff like that.

Just as we were about to leave Izzy had another idea and grabbed a pair of Jace's and Alec's underwear. Once we were safe outside their door I turned to her and asked.

"Why the hell do we want those?" Pointing to the guys boxers.

"Because we're going to soak them in freezing cold water, stick them in the freezer for a few minutes and put them back where we got them. But we're going to need to hide all their other boxers so they have to put on the cold pair." And that's exactly what we did, it took about half an hour and when we finished putting everything in place and taking photos of Alec and Jace we bolted back to Izzy's room and happily fell asleep waiting for the morning.

Jace-

I was woken up in the morning by some very smooth hands sliding up my stomach, when my eyes slowly opened I was met with the best sight god could have sent, Clary- and she was still wearing what she was last night but instead of those boy shorts she wore matching bottoms to her bra.

_God was she a sight for sore eyes. _

Speaking of eyes mine were scanning her whole body, from top to bottom. She was kneeling right near my small bed on the floor and was only a few inches away.

"Don't you think it's time to get up? I didn't even catch what she said except for the end because the way her lips moved with each word and the way each word was said was enough to have any man hypnotized.

With that she got up, giggle and left and being the male pig I was I couldn't let a piece of candy like that leave without being appraised, so I watched her so intensely and was sad to see her walk out the room.

Just then the weight of everything hit and I caught her last words-

'And I think you and Alec must have had some real wild party, I mean look at the state you're both in.'

I looked at myself and then Alec aware of what Clary meant we were covered in makeup and texta. No doubt Izzy and Clary were the ones to do this and if Clary wasn't so hot they would both be dead. For now this was war.

***Sorry for all the mistakes again but my mother was ushering me to get off and i really wanted to publish this.* **

**Thanks for reading you guys all rock...**

**P.S If there is anyone who wouldnt mind being my beta for this story please message me and we'll talk...**

**-TureblueAngel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, Happy New Year! and i swear if anyone wants to kill me for not uploding quicker, then please fell free to do so. Im so sorry about how long it has taken but i was at my granparents place and they live like an hour and a half away and i couldnt get onto the internet from my laptop and im sooooo sorry.  
Well i guess you dont want to here me blab all day so enjoy the story!**

**Life Of Hell**

**Jace POV-**

Once everything was wiped off our faces and torso we stormed downstairs in our freezing cold boxers to find Izzy and Clary sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Alright Izzy, where did you put our other boxers?" Alec asked in a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Clary said with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, seriously Alec, if you two lose your boxers it's not our fault your so dumb." Added Izzy.

"Come on Alec, let's go. We'll just need to look around in Izzy's room and see if we can find them there." I said nonchalantly and just as I did a worried look crossed both Izzy and Clary's faces.

"Wait." Izzy said standing up. "I'll get them." With that Izzy shot out of the kitchen and bounded up the stairs with Alec hot on her trail, with them out of the room, this left me and Clary alone in the kitchen.

I calmly strode over to her with my hands in my pockets as if I didn't have a care in the world.

But I did… and I think it's her.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good prank, but from now on you better sleep with one eye open." I told her, and was awarded with a small smirk from her.

"Don't worry about me comrade; just take care of you self." Just then she got up, dumped her plates in the sink and left to find Izzy.

Every time she leaves a room it leaves me with two emotions- the first one being disappointed, and the second being excited- because then I get to go and find her.

**Clary POV-**

I was walking up the stairs towards Izzy's room when I bumped into Alec, who was carrying a whole lode of boxers.

"Oh sorry." We both said at the same time with a kind smile.

"Alec, I'm really sorry about what we did, but it was more intended for Jace…not you." I said sheepishly.

"Naw, its fine. Funny really; I mean waking up in the morning and seeing Jace's face… Priceless." He said with a smirk.

"Oh okay, well I'm just glad that you're not mad at me." I said blushing and looking down. Just then Alec's finger lifted it back up so we were looking directly at each other.

"Clary, I could never get angry at you. Okay?" His voice was so soft and tranquil that I blushed even more and gave a small nod.

We both parted then; him heading downstairs, and me heading to Izzy's room.

"Hey Izzy I gotta go, it's ten and work starts at eleven." I told her as I walked through her door.

"Already? Are you sure you can't stay longer?" She asked in what must have been the saddest voice to have ever left her mouth.

"I'm sure." I said as we hugged goodbye. "Thanks for everything Izzy; I had a great time! Tell Max I said bye." As I was about to head out her door she yelled.

"Wait, what about your clothes?"

"Send them to my place later today. Thanks again Izzy." I yelled back while exiting her room and sprung out her front door. I sprinted home, dumped my stuff off, and grabbed everything I needed to go to work.

I bolted out the front door, sprinted over to Simon's place, and was just about dead by the time I reached his house. Simon was already outside with our bikes and ready to go.

His laughter rang through the air when he saw the state I was in but quickly handed me my helmet, and we were off and swivelling through traffic, reaching work with only seconds to spare.

Work went on as usual- Jesse, Lucas, Blake, Simon and myself were at the back of the shop where we worked and fixed all the bikes up, the front desk was normally empty so we put a bell there for customers to ring, and now Mr. Herondale was in his office which is also in the front lobby.

I was working on a classic Harley when I was given a huge bear hug from behind; when the culprit released me I quickly turned around to see Simon standing there in a grease covered shirt, and when I realized what had happened I quickly tried to get a look at the back of my tank top- it too was coated in grease.

"You didn't." I said narrowing my eyes and lowering my voice.

"Oh but I did." Simon said mimicking me just as the bell for the front sounded.

Simon and I exchanged glances and both raced to the front desk. You see we had a rivalry of who could help the most customers, and each time we raced it involved a lot of cheating and bribery- Jesse, Blake and Lucas were all on my side but today I think they just wanted to see who would win without their help.

Simon lifted me up in his arms and dumped me all the way at the back of the garage, but I grabbed his leg and half pulled him back.

"Coming!" I yelled just as I ran and threw the door leading into the lobby open.

Simon had his arm around my waist, and I was plowing forward. We reached the front desk just as a certain golden boy turned around.

"Jace? I see you finally found your boxers again." I said.

"Clary you cheeky girl. I guess I'm not surprised you're looking in that direction." He said all the while keeping that dumb smirk on his face.

"I guess I'm not surprised that you conjure up these thoughts." I said smirking. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well my bike needs a check-up, and I thought I could hang out here for a while since no one else is doing anything." And just like that Jace made his way to the door leading to the garage and went right in with Simon and me trailing after him.

"Alright, so where's your bike?" I asked as I lead Jace into my section since I would be the one giving his bike a check-up.

"Around the front."

"Why didn't you tell me when we were just there?"

"You didn't ask." He said nonchalantly.

"Ugh." I groaned as I stalked out the side door.

I walked out and found a bike that I have always wanted- a Ducati SS1000. It was black and white, and even though the colour was quite simple it made it look even more amazing.

"Nice, isn't it?" Jace asked with his breath hitting my neck.

"Yeah, these have always been one of my most favourite bikes." I replied as we went to take it inside, and as we did all four of my co-workers looked up in awe at the Ducati. But the whole time Jace's eyes were on me.

When I parked the bike at my station I got to work straight away.

"Clary?" Jace said softly, catching my attention. "How come when we were at dinner and my father asked you why you were so interested in motorbikes you sounded quite sad?"

"You caught that?" I asked sounding upset once again.

"Yeah."

"Um… what if later I tell you, when were alone."

"So it's a date. I'll see you at eight."

"I never-" And he left just like that, but for some reason I couldn't wait for eight to come.

**Well ilke always i really hope you enjoyed this chappie... i know it was kinda slow and all but to get to the good parts you have to read through the boring parts. **

**I would like to say thankyou to everyone who offered to be a beta for this story, it was a really tought decision but i have asked TaylorJade to be my beta and she accepted.**

**So thanks TaylorJade for doing an amazing job on this chappie, it really wouldnt be half this good with out your help!**

**-TrueblueAngel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone... I have a lot to say so here it goes:**

**1. I DONT own the Mortal Instruments or the chracters- No matter how much i want to.**

**2. If you were wondering, yes i am Aussie and pround of it- But my parents are Argentenian and Chilean, so that means i am too- anyway so if i use any words that you dont understand just ask me or whatever because its quite intresting to see what different words are used all over the world.**

**3. If you want to see what some of the outfits are like go to my profile and there are some links.**

**4. I dont live in or anywhere near america so if i get some of the places wrong please forgive me.**

**Life Of Hell**

**Clary POV**

When work finished I bolted home, and I tried to look as calm and collected as I could when I stepped through the front door.

_Here it goes Clary… Good luck. _I thought to myself like an idiot.

I cautiously approached my father's office door and knocked three times, just like he told me and I quote:

"_You stupid girl, you're only meant to knock three times, no more and no less. Try again until you get it right." The hard wood door was slammed in my face and each time I knocked it was either too loud or too long, this of course resulted in a slap across the cheek. _

My hand was shaking from how scared I was about knocking on a door; just a little thing like knocking scares me to death…. Death. It's amazing how I'm not at that stage by now, but it does cross my mind sometimes but not often enough to worry any of the six people who care about me- or maybe there are seven…

_Clary, stop putting this off. March up to that door, knock, wait for whatever comes, and then tell him what you need to be able to get out of the house._

I took the deepest breath I could muster up and knocked.

I heard some shuffling and grunting, and then the door flung open.

"What?" His voice rattled everything inside of me but I kept the confidence on my face.

"I'm going out tonight. I'm leaving at six o'clock and I should be home before midnight." Surprisingly my voice didn't crack- nor did it tremble. I was proud of myself.

"Go. Don't intrude ever again, I don't care where you're going, just go and leave me alone." The door was slammed shut.

I dug out the phone Izzy bought for me- it was a black 6760 slide, and quickly texted her.

**Clary-** I need your help.

**Izzy- **Why what happened? R u ok?

**Clary- **Yep… No? IDK! JACE ASKED ME OUT!

**Izzy-** I KNEW IT!

**Clary- **What?

**Izzy-**That he liked u. Jace never asks any1 out, they normally do the askin'. Come ova ASAP.

**Clary-** K. I'll b there in a sec.

I walked out the front door just as I sent the message and casually walked over to Isabelle's place, running her words over and over in my head.

_That he liked u. Jace never asks any1 out, they normally do the askin'._

I reached Isabelle's house smiling while I knocked on the door and heard Max call out.

"I'll get it!" A small voice called.

"Oh no you won't. It's my friend so I will do all the door opening." Isabelle cried back just as the door flung open reviling Max.

"Shhhh. Don't tell Izzy." And like that he ran off wearing the cutest,most mischievous look I have ever seen.

Izzy bounded down the stairs and when she saw I was already inside her expression changed from a cheeky-giddy one to a I'm-gonna-kill-who-ever-did-this look.

"Oh that boy is going to be in big trouble when I find him. But I can think of ways to make him pay later, for now you're coming with me."

**JACE POV**

I was laying on my bed staring at the blank ceiling, building myself up to ask Alec the question that was bothering me more than anything.

"Alec," I said looking over to where my best friend was sitting. " Do you… Do you like Clary?"

He then looked up from the TV where we were watching Everton and Liverpool battle it out at Goodison Park; it was 1-0 Everton's way.

"Yeah, but as a friend. I'm not going to automatically turn straight. Why do you ask?" Curiosity filled his voice.

"I saw the two of you this morning, you held her face up and she was blushing."

"Were just friends, but I will admit- she's really pretty and going to be waiting for you in ten minutes at my place." My head shot to the digital clock that sat on my bedside table; it read ten to eight.

I shot up from the bed and flung my-self into my wardrobe trying to find my best clothes, or anything that Clary would hopefully like.

_How does this one girl send me into a panic stricken state just because I want to impress her?_

I threw on some dark jeans and a black knitted V-neck, with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, I slipped my black and red chucks on, grabbed my car keys, and headed out to my Mustang- it was a 520 GT.

As I rolled on up to the Lightwood's drive way, I couldn't help but have one thousand thoughts ambush me.

_What if she doesn't like what I've arranged for tonight? _

_What if she gets bored? _

I slowly got out of my car and walked up to the door that Clary was behind- well not exactly behind but you get the point. I knocked on the door with shaking knuckles and then took a step back.

The door slowly opened only to reveal Izzy.

"You looked disappointed Jace." Her voice cut through the air.

"Well who wouldn't be?" I said smirking.

"You do know I didn't have to help at all." She said matter-of-factly.

"I bet Clary would have looked nice either way Iz."

Just then I heard heels hitting the tiled stair case, and when I looked up I saw an angel.

Clary slowly put one foot in front of the other and dismounted the stairs. Everyone including Max- who I only found out was in the room when his jaw hit the floor- stared in awe at Clary; it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

She reached the bottom of the steps and I quickly shook the man-pig look of my face, and swapped it with a classic Jace look.

As Clary approached where Izzy and I stood I couldn't help but take all of her in.

She wore a strapless dress that was clingy all the way to the beginning of her waist where three ruffles then took over. The dress was white with a red and blue floral pattern, to finish off the look she put on a thin brow belt and monster brown shoes. Her hair fell down plainly- just the way I liked it.

"Are you ready to go?" Her melodic voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She hugged Izzy and Max goodbye and countlessly thanked Izzy for everything.

We stepped out the door and headed over to my car; I was raised well, so I could be a gentleman when I wanted- most of the time I just chose not to. I opened Clary's door and closed it when she was settled, as I sat down in my seat I looked over to Clary and saw her take in the car.

_She's such a grease monkey; if it were any other girl I would hate that they knew more about motorbikes and cars than I did, but on Clary it was amazingly cute- and not to mention hot._

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." With those three words her face lit up.

**Clary POV**

We drove for an extra few minutes until we reached our destination- Coney Island.

The famous park was right infront of us and even though it was a few minutes passed their closing time all the rides and lights were on, but we were the only people there.

I looked at Jace and he just shrugged and casually said, "I have my ways."

Jace stepped out of the car and just as I was about do so he magically appeared and opened the door for me making me blush; and just to make me blush deeper he stuck out his hand- which I sheepishly took.

Once I was out, Jace locked the car and lead me through the front gates.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Jace, I thought that we were going to a restaurant or something. If I knew you were taking me here, I would have put on a different dress or something." I said half annoyed, but half flattered that he would go through all this trouble for me.

He leaned in to my ear, never letting go of my hand.

"Don't change the dress, I like it." He said in a deep though soft voice and for the third time tonight I blushed- which seemed to make him smile even more.

"So- your choice. What do you want to do first?" He asked once more.

"Um, I want tooo…." I said dragging out the 'to' as I decided what I planned on doing. "Go on the Cyclone," I said looking at the massive roller coaster.

"Alright, but you better not want to go on this just so you can cuddle up to me when you get scared on the drop," He teased.

"That's not the only thing that's going to drop, Jace." I said as I walked up to the guy who controlled the ride, and just as I did he gave me a warm smile- which seemed to set Jace on edge.

I giggled just as we settled in and the bar came down, seconds later we lurched forwards and Jace's arm slipped around my waist.

"Now look who's cuddling up." I said smartly and gained a smile from Jace- No smirk and no cockiness, it was just... _Jace._

We came to the drop, and as we flew down I felt my stomach jump into my throat and a scream escape my lips, and by the time the ride was over I was clinging to Jace while he was doubling over in hysterics.

I pulled away from him and stepped out of the cart kindly taking the green-eyed boy's hand, who could only have been one year older than Jace.

Jace shot out after me and gently took my hand, helping me down to where I next wanted to go- Dodge 'em Car _(Bumper Cars)._

Once we were strapped in the music started, and all hell broke loose, but you could tell Jace didn't want to hit me too hard.

The music blared, and I always cringed when I saw Jace coming at me- which made him laugh outright, it was something I've never heard before- sure he laughed but it was never _real,_and I was glad that I was the one to bring the real Jace out.

We were about to walk out of the park- my arms stuffed with plush toys that Jace had won for me when we came across a guy selling Fairy Floss _(Cotton Candy). _Jace must have seen me looking at it because then he withdrew his hand from mine and bought one for each of us.

He stuck his hand out offering me Fairy Floss. I hesitantly took it not knowing what it was like since everything we did today was my first time- I've never been on a rollercoaster, had a boy win me plush toys, and I've never had someone besides Simon, Jesse, Blake and Lucas treat me so well.

Jace had already taken a huge bite of his Cotton Candy(Fairy Floss) while I was still building myself up to it.

"You act as if you have never eaten this before." He said just as I took the tiniest bite.

"I haven't. I haven't done half of the things I did today." I replied looking him in the eyes. "So, thank you Jace- for everything." Saying that made me blush so deeply that my cheeks felt like they we on fire.

"Are you hungry?" He asked taking hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I didn't realise how hungry I was until you said something."

"Come on; lets go." He said leading me towards the beach. I turned to him with a questioning look, and received a smile from him.

When we walked just a little more I saw that on the beach there was a big blanket spread over the sand, and that it was covered with amazing food and drinks. The lights on the boardwalk were on, giving off some light, but where out little picnic was there was a warm fire crackling and some small candles- which by the way gave off and amazing smell.

I looked at Jace with shock, and thought _'This is definitely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.'_

I was lead over to the blanket where Jace and I both sat down.

I looked around taking everything in and finally rested my eyes on Jace who was sitting right beside me.

"Jace," I whispered so softly that I was amazed he heard me. "You did all this for me?"

"Well I didn't do it for the bunny we won." He said sarcasm heavy in his voice, I just smiled and blushed- again.

His hand found mine, then his eyes found mine, and the look in them was simply carefulness, curiosity and kindness.

"So are you going to tell me about why were you upset when my father asked you that question when we were at dinner?" His voice said cutting off the silence.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and began.

"Like I said at the restaurant, my father was into motorbikes when I was younger, but one day my mother saw that for some reason he was turning into a monster, so she left when I was about twelve. My mother thought that maybe she was the reason he was becoming what he was. They were fighting a lot, and when she left it made him even more mad. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, so I went to Simon's place everyday- he taught me everything about motorbikes and cars, not my dad. Anyway, so with my new-found skill and passion I thought that maybe I could impress my father and get him to start working on motorbikes again, however this enraged him and I was constantly hit; I was strong on the outside, but hurting inside. Even thought my mother said she loved me on the day she left, I could never piece together why she would leave me with a monster." My eyes slowly opened and I saw that Jace had never looked away from me.

"Clary when you say 'constantly hit'…." He asked voice wary.

"I mean kicked and minor beatings." My voice was so soft and fragile, so Jace's arm wrapped around me more protectively.

I looked down at my legs in front of me when my chin was lifted up, my eyes peering into Jace's.

"No matter what Clary, I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you again." This was a completely different Jace, he wasn't cocky- he was sincere and sweet, and when we were wrapped in eachother's warmth we didn't move, we didn't talk, we just sat there in a comfortable silence with the sides of our bodies touching and our arms keeping each other safe, I never wanted this night to end.

**Thankyou to my amazing beta Taylor Jade you have totaly made my story better. Lol... Sorry i know it cheese but i had to say it...**

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed **

**P.S. If anyone has read The Gallagher Girls- an amazing book- then you have to read 'Well This Sucks' by itzjess236.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone sorry this took a while but i try to do my best.**

**I cant wait for the mortal instruments movie and i want to hear who you think would best play your favourite characters but for now enjoy.**

**Life Of Hell**

**Clary Pov**

Once it hit around eleven o'clock Jace and I decided it was time to head home, the ride back was peaceful, my hand sat perfectly in Jace's and the music buzzed softly. The car came to a slow stop and after looking out the window and seeing my house I turned to Jace just as he looked at me.

"Thank you Jace, I had a load of fun." I was about to head out of the car when I turned back around and gave Jace a soft but cute peck on the cheek and with that I got out to hear not one but two doors close.

I looked at the driver's side to see Jace walking over to me smirking.

"Our dates not finished until you step through that front door." His voice rung through the air while pointing at the faded white door.

As we started for the front door his hand slid through mine which brought a smile from the both of us.

Just as we reached the front door I turned to him and everything seemed to fade into slow motion, everything but my heart- it seemed to beat harder and faster. Jace slowly leaned down and my head craned up just the smallest amount; the next and only thing I could comprehend was Jace's lips moving softly and ever so careful over mine.

His hand snaked up and entwined in my hair while his other wrapped around my waist, I slowly twisted both my hands in his hair and breathed him in.

The kiss we shared lasted around a few seconds, it wasn't hungry, fast or heated instead it was soft and sweet. The way Jace held me was like I was made out of glass and I could break at any second; this kiss was like nothing I've ever experienced- I have shared a few kisses here and there but they were nowhere near as sweet and nice as this one.

**Jace Pov**

The kiss Clary and I shared was soft, sweet and amazing just like her, the kiss was like none other because normally all my kisses are hungry and fast but with Clary it made my whole world stop and I could tell my heart was racing but it always did when I was near her.

She slowly pulled away needing air, her hands slid out from my hair and down to my chest; her eyes reached mine and the sweetest smile lit up the dark and quite street.

"Goodnight Jace." She rose on her toes and planted a small peck on my cheek and like that she vanished into her house leaving me staring after her.

**Clary Pov**

I woke up in the morning to have last night's events rush and fill my thoughts and it took all my will to only allow a small giggle to escape my lips. I looked at the edge of my bed to find Jace's jacket laying there.

Only now did I remember that during our little picnic I tried to control my shivering but I guess I didn't hide it well enough because Jace slid off his Jacket and wrapped it around me, which according to Izzy is the single most sexy and sweetest thing a guy could do for you.

I glanced at the clock which flashed 7:34 am, I quickly got changed, packed my bag and rushed downstairs grabbing an apple and bolting out the front door.

I made it too school with seconds to spare and just as I stepped through the front gates the bell signalling the beginning of the day and everyone scrambled to class.

It was during lunch that I realised that three people were missing- Izzy, Alec and Jace and as if on cue my phone buzzed in pocket falshing Izzy's name.

"Iz?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey Clary, so hows school?"

"Not bad. Where are you?"

"Oh our fathers had some work thingy and we had to go, it's like some lunch thing." The way Izzy said this told me that she would prefer to be here. "But I called because Mr Herondale wants you to go to the garage after school, there is a really important client and he needs someone and it's you. Also he said and I quote 'Tell her that I'm really sorry for ruining her day off and that she will be payed for it'."

"Okay so what time? Around ten past three?" I asked.

"Yep. See ya soon Clary. Love Ya."

"Love ya too Iz." With that we both hung up and continued with what we were originally doing which seemed to be eating lunch however the only difference was while she was at some 5 star restaurant I was stuck at the school's small park.

Normally we would be in the school's caffateria but the day was so beautiful that it lead everyone outside.

"Who was it?" Simon broke me away from my thoughts as always.

"Izzy." Just then his interest shot up.

"What did she say?"

"That I have a small job today."

"But it's our day off; we were all going to go to the beach or something." His voice was filled with a tinge of sadness.

"Sorry Si, maybe some other time. I'll catch you later." I swiftly stood up crossed over to him and planted a small friendly peck on his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. What about us?" Jesse, Lucas and Blake stood there with the sun hitting their backs and their arms outstretched; I ran, threw my-self at them and was given the biggest bear hug in history.

School finished and I quickly found Simon in the parking lot waiting for me as usual with our bikes, I headed off and reached the garage at the precise time I said I would.

Walking through the expensive looking lobby I found a small note and a single key on top of the counter. I swiped the key up and read the note.

_Clary, _

_I can't thank you enough for doing this but we have a very special client who just so happens to hold one of the biggest motocross races in the world. I have told him about you and how you are using your own time to tend to his bike and he was so amazed to hear of a girl of your talents and told me to give you this._

_Yours Sincerely  
__Stephen Herondale. _

I flipped to the next page and it was a flyer for a motocross race but scribbled over the page in a messy scrawl it read:

_I saved you a spot… but only if you want it._

_-Flynn  
__Head director of the most anticipated motorcross races across the globe._

I shoved the notes away into my backpack and shoved the key into the lock turning it and heading into the garage with a smile on my face.

When I went over to my station I saw that someone had already put Flynn's Chopper in position so now all I had to do was give it a tune up.

Half way through fixing and improving the Chopper I heard the door leading to the garage open, suspecting Simon I just threw a soft 'Hey' over my shoulder but when I saw a head of lushes golden locks I turned back around and outright smiled.

Jace made his way over to me and while wrapping his arms around my waist he softly kissed my forehead as if I was porcelain.

He pulled back but all the while keeping his hands on my waist.

"So what are you up to? I thought this was your day off." His melodic voice rang in my ears as he took a seat.

"It was, but your father needed me to take a look at this bike." Jace stood up and wrapped one arm around my waist while he talked to me about all the places he has been to for his father's work and the different bikes and cars he had; I guess you could say we had a male bonding moment but that all ended quickly when both his arm were around my waist and his angelic lips were pushed against my ear whispering my name.

At one stage- I don't know when- it was just too much and I gave in.

His lips were against mine and unlike our first kiss this was in every way heated and passionate. His hands gripped my waist and I tangled my fists into his hair. With each second the kiss deepened and even when one of us needed air the others lips would just trail to the others neck. After what felt like an eternity we pulled away and just stood wrapped in each other.

**Jace Pov**

Like everything else about Clary, this kiss was different but somehow better and still sweet.

I lead her to the small lounge at the back, which was only large enough for two people; we both sat down keeping each other company and just talking, there wasn't any kissing- okay only a few pecks here and there- but we just sat in each other's arms thankful that only we were here.

**So what did you think it was only a filler so you have to bear with me.**

**I would like to say thanks to my awesome beta you are amazing Taylor Jade. **

**Oh i would also like to thank Night Wolf for giving me the "male bonding thing" and while im at it i would like to thank everyone that has reviewed or put this as a fave story or even those who put me as a fave author.**

**-TrueblueAngel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys im so sorry for the wait but i was up at my grandparents place and they live like an hour and a half away and i didnt bring my laptop... Anyway today was the first day of the term so i may only now be updating once a month... Please forgive me! **

**Life Of Hell**

**Clary POV**

The motocross race was the only thing on my mind; every day I practiced on rugged dirt land with scattered hills and jumps, and I know that this may sound strange coming from some other girls my age, but I felt so happy where I was, and as cliché as this may sound I finally felt free.

As I rounded the final corner of a track Simon had found for me to practice on, I saw a golden bystander.

I crawled to a halt and stopped right infront of Jace who, of course, was wearing his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Curiosity filling my voice.

"Well I thought you would be happy to see me, but I guess that if you aren't, then I should just go and brighten some other girl's day." Sarcasm literally dripped from each word, and with each word he stepped just a little closer until he was only centimeters away from me.

"So, I was taking to my father and he told me about how you're going to be in a race," He said nonchalantly, "So I came to help you practice and to give you a little heads up."

"About what?"

"Well you see my father was telling me about the prizes and guess the amount of money first place wins." All the while his voice was calm and drawled out like honey.

"Ummm... Ten thousand?" My face contorted with a look of confusion as his face turned smug and his head shook.

"Try fifty thousand." And just like that, my jaw hit the floor and Jace was laughing.

Once I composed myself again everything just clicked.

"Oh my gosh. Jace do you know what I could do with that much money? Jace- I could finally move out of my father's house- well when I'm old enough; I could pay back Izzy and Simon and Blake and Jesse and Lucas and… and you." The last part was said sheepishly as I lowered my gaze to the dirt ground.

I felt an arm gently wrap around my waist and looked up to see Jace's golden orbs looking into mine, I felt myself relax as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Why on earth would you need to pay me back Clary?"

"Well, I feel bad because you took me on this amazing date and it must have cost a fortune, and you bought me all these things while we were there- and then to top it off you even set up a beautiful picnic on the beach and…"

I was cut short of my speech -which by the way I hadn't taken a breath from- to feel Jace's soft lips moving over mine.

Our kiss went on for a few seconds until I had to pull back for a much needed breath.

"You don't need to pay me back, and even if you tried, I wouldn't let you." He said with a soft and calming voice, and so I did the only thing I could I nodded and gave him a small peck on the lips.

That's the way our day went; he would time me on my runs and give me some advice then he would make me blush and say a typical Jace thing and top it off with a kiss.

"How'd I do Jace?" I asked confident that I had at least broken my record by twenty-three seconds.

"Umm, wellll…" Dragging out the 'l' his voice clearly told me that I didn't beat my record, and I probably took longer than all my other runs. "You beat it by forty-eight seconds." His tone along with his face brightened up as I was lifted up and spun around while circled in his arms.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing in that black and gold dirt-track suit?" His eyes roaming up and down appraising me.

"Yeah about ten times actually." I gave a little eye roll and smiled down at him.

As I leant down to give him a kiss he pulled me closer making my legs wrap around him even more and making our kiss even more passionate.

I pulled away laughing and was given a questioning glance from Jace.

"Don't look at me like that." I said putting as much attitude as I could in my words.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like I have a problem and that I've gone completely insane."

"Well you don't need to worry because I think that you are very sane."

He lent in to kiss me once more and deciding to play with him, I dug my legs into his sides and pushed my hips against him making him inwardly growl, tugging on his hair I pulled him closer to me, and when we were only millimeters apart I jumped off of him and picked my helmet- which I designed and painted- off the floor, slipped it on, and hopped on the bike.

"You ready to time me?" I asked as I smirked at a bewildered looking Jace who muttered something along the lines of:

"She's gonna be the death of me, I just know it." Laughing, I revved the bike's engine and set off down the track with Jace's eyes boring into my back.

I arrived home feeling happy and dizzy from the overflow of joy coursing through me; this whole day had been perfect and nothing could ruin it; or so I thought…

Valentine's thunderous voice boomed though the house and hit my ears like a tidal wave.

"Clary! You better come here right now if you don't want to be in anymore trouble." Frightened and nervous as hell I tip-toed to the living room where I was sure to find my father. As I entered I tugged down on my shorts and t-shirt that I quickly changed into before I came to Valentine's house; that's right I considered this hell hole a house, not a home.

"Clary, would you like to tell me what you were doing today." His deathly calm voice was on display and I knew that it meant trouble.

"Well Simon, Izzy, and I all went to watch a movie and grab some lunch." I was proud, I made it sound like I really did this all day. Smirking I sent an unsaid message to Valentine: 'Ha, top that.'

And he did…

"What was it about? Cute boys? Zombies? Or maybe… Motorbikes?" His eyes zoned in and I felt completely trapped; but this was a whole new level of trapped.

Trying to seem like it was just a random topic, I just acted as if he was a father who was interested in his daughter's day, but he and I knew that he would never be that kind of father.

"No it was about some girl who gets hunted by some ghost, and then the guy she loves dies, and now he's a ghost too; it was pretty good." It was the first thing I came up with but I managed to say it without a pause or waver.

"You really are a horrible child aren't you Clary? First you go off on a motorbike, and then I see your tongue down some boy's throat- and not just any boy, but the son of Stephen Herondale, and now, now you are lying to me. What else have you done that I should know about?" His voice rose as did my heartbeat with each and every second.

"Yeah, well, you're no father-of-the-year either, so don't you dare open your mouth at me." Aaand wait for it…

"Who the hell do you think you are, to talk to your father like that?" Smack. "I don't ever want to see you on _or_ near a motorbike ever again!" Punch. "And if you ever see, touch, or speak to that Herondale boy again I will lock you in a room and make you sleep on broken glass. You got that?" Kick.

I was on the floor winded and bleeding from my mouth, I and had a busted lip; thinking that was the end, I tried to sit up only to be met by the devil. I was pulled up by my hair and kneed in the stomach, making my breathing even harder.

After a few more jabs and hits I was thrown on the floor, just as I heard Valentine's retreating footsteps. They thundered back quick as ever and stopped right near my face that lay flat on the cold timber floor.

Once again my hair was yanked up and I was staring in the black depths of Valentine's eyes.

"Oh and Clary, if I ever find that bike of yours I will personally rip it apart, and the same goes for that Herondale boy." Smash! My head was throw against the floor and I blacked out.

**Jace POV**

She wouldn't answer my calls or even reply to my texts. I hope she was okay and that whatever was keeping her from talking to me, well... let's just say it better not have been harming her.

**THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT... I want to thank two amazing people the first being my Beta TaylorJade and also i would like to thank Purple Halo because she have given me so many ideas and now the story feels like its picking up!**

**Thanks you guys have been awesom and _please answer this question..._**__

**Do you think Clary should win, come second runner up? Hw do you think the race should go?**

**Thanks...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I CAN EXPLAIN! Please dont hate me but i totally agree if you do. I just had so much work... I had all this math homework and art assignments and history assignments and sceience assignments- some of which i still havent finished-  
Also please note that i can only go on my laptop friday, sat and sunday unless i have school work.  
I didnt mean to take this long with this chappie and im soooooo sorry..._**

**Life Of Hell**

I was so exhausted that I didn't feel half the pain I should have whilst bandaging up my wounds; sleeping was excruciating - no matter what angle of my body I lay on it killed like hell.

The night seemed to drag out forever but at one point sleep finally hit me.

I woke up sore and groggy no wanting to go to work, but I had too so I reluctantly headed out the front door fifteen minutes later with Valentine's words abusing my thoughts.

_"Oh and Clary, if I ever find that bike of yours I will personally rip it apart, and the same goes for that Herondale boy." _

I didn't even know what to do anymore-

If I kept my relationship with Jace and take the risk of him getting hurt by Valentine or, avoid Jace to the best of my ability to keep him protected… no matter how much it hurt.

At work I stayed completely silent not speaking to anyone unless I was spoken to, but even then I would only give a one word answer.

Valentine's words and actions continued pounding down on me and as soon as the clock hit five-thirty I gathered my things and bolted out of the garage, into the lobby only to bump into Jace- literally.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands rested on his chest as if we were steadying each other.

In my attempt to avoid his golden gaze I decided to shift all my attention to my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. I felt my face go red as I realised I was still holding him and he was calling my name.

"I- I'm sorry. I gotta… I gotta go." I stammered just as I pulled back from him and shot out of the entrance, leaving a stunned Jace looking at where I left.

**Jace POV-**

She left me staring after her like a complete idiot but I didn't even care, not when something was wrong with her- she seemed… upset, scared even and I didn't like it- not one bit, she was my girl I had to make sure she was fine.

"Hey, is she alright?" Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out Simon's physique, concern was evident in his features. "She hasn't been talking much lately- do you know what's up?" He continued.

"If I had any idea of what was up, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you. Would I?" I really didn't want to sound like an ass to Simon but Clary was hurting and I had to find out what had made her this way.

"Jeez man, chill your balls. I'm sure she's fine- maybe she just needs to think over somethings."

Not wanting to hear anymore of Simon's useless attempts to calm me down I just walked away and found refuge in running. After reaching home and changing into some decent clothing for just that I moved- one foot infront of the other, hard and fast willing all my thoughts away and just hoping that Clary was fine.

**Clary POV-**

Work just added to the already flaming fire of my life. All my efforts of avoiding Jace just completely diminished today when I stole one look into his eyes and in that one second my heart sank. I left him standing in the middle of the lobby looking completely bewildered but one glance at his eyes told me that I had also hurt him.

The golden orbs that I knew so well grew dark and pained, it was as if a huge wall came up or maybe his mask slid down- a mask that I tried so hard to rid him of.

Plonking down on my bed I continued to write my English report on newspapers- Ugh Jace was in the English class right next to mine, there's going to be no way I could escape him from that- he always waits at my door in his godlike way.

Distancing myself from Jace is going to be the hardest task that I ever do- I would die trying just so Jace wouldn't need to pay for it because if Valentine had even the slightest hunch, hint whatever you want to call it he will (without hesitation) tear him apart limb by limb not caring in the least who was watching.

Focusing back on my report I saw that the page was covered with my hearts contents about Jace and my life in general, frustration boiled up inside of me I threw the notebook across the room followed by my pencil and reaching around to grab something else my hand landed on something cool and smooth.

Looking up I saw a photo frame that was occupied with a picture of Simon and I- it was one of three photos that I managed to keep safe in a frame and one of three things I had in this room beside the obvious bed and school contents.

Shifting my attention back to the photo of Simon and I noticed how happy we were with our arms slung around the others shoulder trying desperately to make the eachother look more ridiculous than ourself by thrusting our fingers behind their head in type of bunny ears way.

The background was filled with Simon's lush green back lawn and two figures- our motorbikes.

They always seemed to lighten my mood, as if the adrenalin pumping through my veins was acting as medicine for all of the wounds inflicted on me by Valentine. I don't really know what was going through my mind then but something clicked and I knew that no matter what I would stop at nothing to protect Jace from Valentine- but I didn't need to protect myself.

I would compete in the race and like hell I would kick everyone's ass because I don't care who saw me Valentine or not but I would practise and practise- rain, hail, or shine.

If Valentine found out the only person I danger would be me and this punishment wouldn't be different from any other, I would get punched, slapped, kicked – nothing I haven't endured before.

I lay back on my bed with the biggest smirk on my face, looking back to my bedside table I finally looked at the remaining two photos. The first was of my mother and I, I may have been around seven and she was squatting while I sat on her lap infront of the art museum, our smiles were so broad that I remember us complaining about our mouths hurting- only causing us to laugh more.

Craning my head around even more my eyes landed on the photo of Jace and I on our second date. He took me to some paintball thing but instead of guns that left bruises we used paint filled balloons. Jace of course decided to 'bend' a few rules and one made me full flat on my butt causing him to roll over with uncontrollable laughter on the paint filled floor making me blush like crazy.

Getting up I grabbed one of my balloons and slammed it right down on his now multi-coloured hair. "That wasn't very nice asshat." I said smirking as he got up in a kneeling position.

"Asshat?" He said laughing even more.

"You heard me…" But my sentence was left hanging as he pulled me down into a kiss. It was a movie scene worthy moment until Jace decided to drop a balloon on my head.

Laughing at the memories I got of my bed and moved over to my English report picking it back up and setting it down on my small desk- if you could call it that- my gaze shifted to my bed and a fun sort of idea popped into my mind.

Without thinking of the consequences I just did it-

I ran lunging myself into the air and landing perfectly flat footed on my bed, bowing I then flung myself into the air again and fell onto the bed falling asleep almost instantly with what had to have been the smuggest smirk ever.

The saying dawned my mind giving me a positive feeling that my little flips and lunges were not to be regretted… _Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain…_

And that's exactly what I fell asleep to.

The door to my room smashed open with a force that could only mean that Valentine wasn't happy- but when was he ever.

I got out of bed and nonchalantly stood there waiting for the pain and Valentine brought it.

My head was thrown into the wall making my vision blur and my head all groggy, my stomach was kneed and my breath was hard to catch. I stood to my full height and found Valentine's eyes- hate was written all over them.

My gaze fell from his as I continued to catch my breath, just as I bent down my hair was yanked at and Valentine's whispers hit my ear.

"Don't forget what I told you Clary, don't forget that, that Herondale boy could get seriously hurt. And one more thing I don't ever want you to jump on your bed again. Got it?" Another hit to the ground.

"Sir, yes Sir." Somehow a salute and a smirk worked their way out of my and the door slammed closed.

And now I was sporting a purple bruise on my cheek no doubt a lump on my head…

**Okay so this chappie was unbeta-ed because i didnt want to delay it and i have school tommorow and then you would need to wait another week but dont forget that TaylorJade is the best and i couldnt do this without ya...**

***** Important- Please bear with me this was only a filler yes i hate them too but they are needed so please dont give up on this story...*****

**ANYWAYS... thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed... **

**P.S- Im making my mum read mortal instruments- lol shes so angry that Jace and Clary are 'brother and sister' and when i asked her who her fave chatecter was she said "Hmmmm... Jace" **

**Lol anyways bye...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sooooo sorry! I know you all want to kill me but i had so much assignments and school stuff but now i'm on holidays for another week and a half or so, so i should be able to upadate a lot more now. I really am sorry and just wan to give you a heads up because i complelty changed the route of this story. Even i didnt know this was going to happen so there is no way you should guess it. Also a disclamer is in order so here it goes... I dont own the Mortal Instruments no matter how much i wan to... Enjoy!**

**Life of Hell**

After leaving that hell hole which Valentine expects me to call home I decided to listen to my iPod, somehow music always seemed to calm me down and like when I'm drawing it makes my muscles relax and as the music started I didn't have a thing to worry about.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'Cause you were born this way, baby  
_

As sound blasted from the I-Pod into my ears an instant smile made its way to my face. No matter how crap I felt this song always made me feel like I was worth something._  
_

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say  
_

Not being able to help my-self I broke out in song and a small amount of dance, gaining stares from some of the elderly walking by.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way…..  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way…..

The song came to a close and only then did I realise that I was a few meters from the front gate at school. Blushing slightly I quickly put my I-Pod away and headed to my locker.

On my way there I saw a flash of gold and quickly dashed in the other direction, slightly glancing back I saw Jace look me head on.

Rounding the corner I felt as if today was going to stretch out forever, peeking around the corner I saw puzzled Jace coming this way.

Rushing away from him yet again I felt my heart tear and knew this had to be hurting him just as much as it hurt me, but I couldn't risk his safety. Valentine could find out from anyone in this school if I had been talking to Jace or not and if he did find out Jace and I both would be dead.

As I thought the day did pass slowly and painfully, it consisted of Jace being hot on my trail and me getting away from him as much as I could.

Being one of the last people to leave, I calmly strode out of the front doors, that was until I hear my name being called.

"Clary!" His voice rung out loud and clear, there was no one around and I slowly turned around to face Jace. "Clary, what's going on?" His voice was flat but his eyes spoke volumes. He was hurt.

"Jace, I… I just, I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say _'Oh yeah Jace my crazy dad said that he would kill my bike and you if ever went near either one of them again. I'm sorry but I don't want to see you hurt.'_

"Clary, what happened to your cheek?" Taking a step closer to me Jace lifted his hand and gently cupped your bruised cheek.

"Jace, I'm so sorry, but… I have to go." Turning to run, I was only pulled back as Jace wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"Clary, what's going on? Every time I tried to talk to you, you went in the completely opposite direction. Even now you're trying to leave."

"Jace…" Drawing in a deep breath I decided that he may as well know. "Jace I told you about my father right? How he's… well he's no father of the year. Anyway, he found out about my motorbike and then he found out about you… And he got really mad. He said that if I ever saw you again he would tear you apart and I don't want you to get hurt." Looking up from my feet I looked Jace in the eyes and was glad to see that the colour had flooded back into them.

Before I knew what was happening Jace leaned forward and our lips met. It was sweet, soft and lingering.

"Clary," He said pulling away. "I just want to know one thing. Did your father do that to you?" Knowing what he meant I lifted my hand to my check and sheepishly nodded.

"Jace, I gotta go. Valentine's going to kill me if I'm not home in about fifteen minutes." I quickly stood on my toes, pecked Jace's check and left rushing home.

Bounding up the steps to my house I unlocked the door and stepped inside but as soon as I did something felt off. Looking around everything was as normal. A newspaper on the coffee table, the windows slightly ajar and the comforting hum of the refrigerator. Spinning around I looked towards Valentine's office and confirmed my thought of unease.

The door was wide open, which it never was. There was also a blue light emitted from the room and stepping inside I saw that it was coming from a TV placed in the corner.

My stomach dropped as realization hit that something bad was happening because my father never had a TV in his office. Tapped to the screen was a piece of paper which read- _Press Play._

I did, but I wish I had just left screaming out of the house.

The screen flickered to life and there in the middle of it was my mother. She sat slumped in a metal chair. Her head hung and she was tied to the chair and had visible rope burns. Shocked all I could do was watch as a shadowed figure came into view.

"Daughter of Valentine, or shall I call you Clarissa? You see you have completely ruined our plan, or so we thought. Sixteen years ago, we were about the set our plan into action, but then you came and ruined everything. Your parents were wealthy and still are but for a very different reason. You see when your mother left we thought that the plan wasn't going to work, because she was a vital part in it. We wanted to kill your daddy because he was the only person who could bring down our organization but then he turned what you would call "evil" and then we didn't even need to worry about him. So in a way you actually helped us, however then we realised that now you are the only thing stopping us from getting what we want, but I can't tell you. So now we need you here and how better to do that than capture what you love most. Your mother. Now we want you to come to the abandoned warehouse just outside of Brooklyn. Also don't bring anyone with you, or its your mother who will get it, and maybe your father too. We'll see you in an hour no less." And the screen went black.

And I, I started to run…

**Well i got it done... The next chappie should come really soon... Maybe sunday. It would come earlier but on thursday i'm going to the sydney royal easter shown and if you ever come to sydney around in april you have to go here... I go every year and i never get bored... Anyway on friday im going movies with some mates and saturday i would be writting the next chappie... Anyway i really didnt expect for this to happen but i didnt wan to do what you all were expecting. Which is Clary going to the race and stuff like that... **

**Please forgive me...**

****IMPORTANT- I READ CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS AND LOVE MORTAL INSTRUMNETS EVEN MORE IF ITS POSSIBLE! If you havent read it yet you have to because its so good. I wont give anything away but i have to say one thing which is also imprtant... I went to the shops and had to go into one of thoes nerdy dungeon and dragons shop for my little brother and as we went in i saw the guy who worked there and i did the biggest double take ever because he looks just like simon- same glassed, brown hair and everything. I almost went up and checked his name tag to se if it said Simon. Then on the same day i had to go football training with my older brother and as i sat there reading i looked up and saw this guy who was a splittlign image of Jace. I wanted to go up and ask him if his name was Jace or if he fought deamons or something. **

**Anyway hows that for a cool day... i was laughing my head of later about it.**


	13. Authors Note

Life Of Hell

Okay everyone please forgive me because i know i havent updated in a really really long time and for that i am truly sorry...

Please forgive me and i am really sorry if you thought this was another chappie but i had decided to go on a little holiday from the internet and all its contents...  
Please dont think that i had forgot about you guys and this story, but if anyone is still intrested and wants me to continue this story PM me or whatever and tell me your thoughts...

Thankyou all so much for everything...

TrueblueAngel


	14. Another ANit will make u happy :

Hi everyone...  
Just to let you all know, i have not died and IM SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SORRY for not updating in 3842974 years and for that i know i am truly horrible.  
Anyways the whole point of this was to tell you that because i have been so horrible I am re-writting Life of Hell *YAY!*  
It will be a gajillion times better as i feel that my writting skills have developed (You will find out soon enough)  
So yeah, if your wondering why I have decided to re-write the story its for reasons aforementioned and also because as i was looking through the story i saw alot of loose strings that I am going to tighten up for you all and because i feel so horrible for not updating in so long.  
Finally, I feel that i should mention that i am on school holidays but will resume my amazignly fun educational experience *cough cough* in two weeks and be back for term four.  
Thank you all for understanding (at least i hope you do) and i will get onto re-writting as soon as i play the sims for a bit. Yeah i am a huge dork, but thats what make me cool 8)

TrueblueAngel

P.S Do you think i should rename the story? If so im open to suggestions...

Ranibow ninjas will invade looking for cookies and milk but dont worry thats how we roll...


End file.
